Un regalo para Navidad
by S. Lily Potter
Summary: Esta Navidad recibirán un regalo que jamás podrán olvidar. TeRmInAdO Review please!
1. Déjalo ir

_Disclaim:_ Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, de la WB y de su copyright. Esto no posee ningún fin de lucro y es mero entretenimiento.

Este fict, que consta de tres capítulos, esta enteramente dedicado a **arami**

* * *

**Un regalo para Navidad**

by S. Lily Potter

_**Capitulo 1: Déjalo ir**_

Los rayos del Sol iluminaban graciosamente la nieve que se extendía a lo largo del paisaje. Algunos copos de nieve aún caían de los árboles aquella mañana de Diciembre. El paisaje que ofrecía su ventana le confirmaba que sin duda hoy sería una Noche Buena. Suspiró, Sería la primera Navidad que la pasaría sin él.

_Habían pasado varios años desde que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, había vencido a Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de aquélla época, mientras cursaba su séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Al fin las cosas comunidad mágica comenzaba a estar tranquila y en paz. Ron era feliz, recién lo habían nombrado subdirector del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos, el pelirrojo había encontrado el amor de forma extraña y ahora esperaba ansioso junto a Luna, su esposa, su primer bebe, Hermione había concluido sus estudios de medimagia y ahora emprendía la labor de subdelegada en el hospital de San Mungo, su esfuerzo y disciplina llevaron a la chica a colocarse rápidamente como una de las mejores doctoras con las que el hospital jamás había contado. Hermione... era lo único constante en su vida y por ello le dolía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, a partir de ahora en adelante estaría solo. _

_Necesitaba marcharse, su mundo interno era un caos y enfrentar mortifagos renegados todos los días no ayudaba a poner en orden sus pensamientos, así una mañana de primavera dio atrás Londres dejando sólo una nota. _

La joven de cabellos castaños se alejo de la ventana y se dirigió específicamente a un cofrecito de madera guardado cuidadosamente en uno de los cajones de su tocador. Lo abrió, una dulce melodía invadió la habitación mientras sacaba de otro cajón mas cercano una carta en la que podía leer su nombre en el sobre escrita con la inusual irregularidad pero elegante caligrafía que tanto lo distinguía.

_Hermione:_

_Antes de partir quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, cada segundo que hemos pasado juntos han sido especiales (si, sé lo que estas pensando y sí, incluso los ratos en la biblioteca)._

_Me marcho, no se lo ha donde y no sé cuando volveré pero necesito hacer este viaje y encontrar ese "algo" por el que aún estoy aquí. Me siento terrible por despedirme de ti de esta forma, pero si lo hubiese hecho de frente, tal vez no tendría el valor de partir y tampoco quería dejar de agradecerte tu apoyo, no sé que aventuras o peligros me seguirán donde voy y pues eso...no quería partir sin que supieras._

_Un beso y un abrazo_

_Con todo cariño_

_Harry_

_PD: Discúlpame con Ron y los demás. Por favor o me busquen, regresaré, tal vez, el día que menos me esperen._

- Ese es el problema Harry... siempre te espero – dijo en un susurro al viento – Es tiempo de dejarte partir.

Con decisión guardo la carta en su sobre y la oculto en lo mas profundo de aquél cofrecito que volvió a guardar en su lugar.

Cuando Hermione dio la noticia de la partida de Harry, Grimmuld Place se volvió un caos, Ron en una imprudente reacción ante la noticia fue a reclamar al Departamento de Aurores por expulsar a Harry, lo único bueno que logró sacar de todo aquello fue saber que a Harry no le habían despedido, él aun ocupaba el cargo de jefe de operaciones, sólo que tenia una vigencia de descanso indefinida, lo que a Hermione puso muy disgustada. Todo el asunto la tenia muy estresada,. Ella hubiera tomado el auto de su padre y manejarlo sin rumbo hasta encontrarlo y tratar de resolver las cosas juntos, como lo habían hecho hasta entonces, pero las sabias palabras del director resonaron tanto en su interior...

_- Será mejor que olvide esa loca idea de robar el auto de su padre señorita Granger – la voz del director de Hogwarts se oyó tras su espalda mientras pensaba en los sucesos ocurridos con Ron y el Departamento de Aurores._

_- ¿Profesor? – dijo la aludida volviendo la mirada a su locutor._

_- La experiencia me ha enseñado que los Potter son personas que no pueden estar separados de la gente a la que aman._

_- Pero... pero ¡profesor! Usted vio la carta, parecía que se despedía, que jamás volvería – en sus ojos se veía tristeza y la lucha por no dejar escapar las lagrimas – puede estar en peligro ¡Por Merlín! Siquiera sabe a dónde iba ir, tal vez..._

_- Es un auror muy calificado – recordó Dumbledore_

_- Lo sé – sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo que podría fácilmente compertir con cualquiera de las cabelleras Weasley – es sólo que... me preocupa._

_El hombre observó a la chica por encima de sus lentes de media luna, frente a él estaba el motivo por el cual las palabras que a continuación diría sonaron con tanta seguridad – Él volverá, lo sé – puso su mano en el hombro de su ex alumna dándole apoyo – el carro tal vez no ayude mucho, sin embargo unos cuantas lechuzas pueden ayudar mucho a Harry a encontrar lo que tanto busca._

Lo único que pudo hacer durante ese tiempo fue escribirle, aunque nunca obtuvo una respuesta.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, tomó pluma y pergamino y empezó su redacción:

_Harry:_

_Espero que dónde quiera que estés y dónde quiera que vayas, recuerden que tus amigos estamos contigo. Que tengas una feliz Navidad._

_Con cariño, Hermione_

Leyó nuevamente el mensaje y lo ato a la lechuza color cobrizo que esperaba en la ventana. Tras unos revoloteos de la animada ave, levanto el vuelo llevando consigo el mensaje que por vez primera no concluía con un "vuelve pronto".

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Felices Fiestas

_Disclaim:_ Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, de la WB y de su copyright. Esto no posee ningún fin de lucro y es mero entretenimiento.

Este fict, que consta de tres capítulos, esta enteramente dedicado a **arami **

* * *

Gracias a la única persona que me dejo review en el cap anterior.

* * *

**Un regalo para Navidad**

by S. Lily Potter 

**Capitulo 2: Felices Fiestas**

- Cielo¿estas segura que no quieres venir? – preguntó Jane Granger – será una cena agradable con los colegas de tu padre.

- Segura mamá

- Vamos Jane, déjala, segur no quiere pasar su Noche Buena rodeada de sus viejos y aburridos padres – hizo un movimiento exageradamente dramático – ¿No es así princesa?

- No es eso pá, tengo que ir al hospital

- Hermione, de que sirve que seas la subdelegada del hospital...

- Por eso mismo, no hay mucho personal en estas fechas que se encargue de una emergencia si se llegará a dar.

- ¡Oh! Mi niña – la abrazo con orgullo su madre – trataremos de estar en casa temprano, pero ya sabes como es tu padre...

- Si, lo sé – ambas rieron.

- Las oí – Hermione abrazó a su padre

- Te quiero entero ver mañana entero pá – advirtió Hermione

-...- le díó un abrazo – yo tampoco señorita – beso su frente – que tengas una buena Noche Buena princesa.

- Gracias pá, Feliz Navidad – entró a la chimenea y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

----------o0O0o----------

Estaba en su oficina revisando algunos papeles para pasar el tiempo cuando escucho un suave "plop" tras otro, tras otro; en seguida se encontraba rodeada de pelirrojos.

- Sabes Hermione, no es bueno trabajar tanto – dijo su amigo Ron

- Si no puedes ir a una fiesta de Navidad, la fiesta viene a ti – contesto la menor de los Weasley al ver la cara de su amiga.

En segundo la oficina tenia una larga mesa y sillas a su alrededor con toda clase de comida que la señora Weasley había preparado. La cena fue todo lo tranquila que se podía estando los gemelos presentes, que al fina obtuvieron el permiso de la subdelegada del hospital e improvisaron un fantástico espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

- Bueno chicos, es hora de despedirse, debemos ir a la cama si este pequeñín quiere que Santa llegue – dijo la señora Weasley acariciando la cabeza de su nieto, que en ese momento tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos, atento a todo lo que veía.

- Es cierto, y oí que si alguien lo ve, se le cae la barba y su traje se vuelve verde – comentó la rubia y joven madre. La habitación quedó en silencia procesando la información que acababan de recibir.

- Vaya, un Santa Slytherin, eso sería digno de ver – comentó uno de los presentes.

- ¡NO! – dijeron al momento los gemelos y Ron.

Cada uno se despidió deseándose feliz Navidad mutuamente y después desaparecieron por la chimenea o con un suave "plop"

- Vamos Ginny – apremió su compañero mientras ésta se despedía de Hermione

- Los alcanzo en un momento, olvide algo importante esta tarde en mi oficina – la pelirroja salió del lugar.

- Feliz Navidad Granger

- Feliz Navi – desapareció – dad a ti también.

La chica rodó los ojos y susurro un "no cambiará" y con un suave movimiento de varita la habitación volvió a ser su pulcra oficina. Se sentó tras su escritorio, observó el reloj mágico que se encontraba encima y en el cual se marcaban las 11:59 pm del 24 de Diciembre, volvió su atención a los papeles que miraba anteriormente. Tocaron a la puerta.

- Pasa

La puerta se abrió

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? – preguntó casualmente sin levantar la vista.

- Si

"Esa voz"

Su mente se paralizó y rápidamente levanto la vista y allí parada en el umbral de la puerta estaba...

- ¡Harry! – sorpresa, alegría y emoción fueron lo que transmitían esas palabras, en tanto el calendario sobre su escritorio cambiaba su fecha, anunciando que ya era Navidad.

* * *

Continuará...

Dejen review! No les cuesta nada (si es que ya me aguantaron hasta aquí) picarle al botoncito morado que dice "**Go**" y decir si les gusto o no. Toda critica (respetuosa) es bien recibida :D

Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review -


	3. Un regalo para Navidad

_Disclaim:_ Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, de la WB y de su copyright. Esto no posee ningún fin de lucro y es mero entretenimiento.

Este fict, que consta de tres capítulos, esta enteramente dedicado a **arami **

Gracias a cada una de las personitas que me han dejado review, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Espero que disfruten este último capitulo .

* * *

**Un regalo para Navidad**

_by S. Lily Potter_

**_Capitulo 3:Un regalo para Navidad_**

Necesitaba hacer este viaje, después de la muerte de Voldemort todos parecían gozar de paz y tranquilidad, pensé que mi vida al fin adquirirá una pizca de normalidad, buena, al menos todo lo normal que se puede ser siendo mago¡Qué equivocado estaba! 

Todos estaban felices ya que por fin podrían formar el futuro que se habían planeado sin el temor que un chiflado pero poderoso mago destruyera. Sin embargo¿yo qué futuro tenía planeado? La verdad es que ninguno, ni siquiera sabia si saldría bien librado de aquella terrible "batalla final", como solían llamarla la prensa.

Aún sigo sin comprender siquiera como salí vivo de allí, sé que Dumbledore lo sabe y que muy indirectamente fue él quién sugirió este viaje.

_Nos encontrábamos en la enfermería, Hermione estaba dormida en una silla a la derecha de mi cama con un libro en su regazo, Ron a mi izquierda dormitaba tumbado en otra cama. Habíamos hablado de muchas cosas, hasta que llegué a la pregunta. _

_- Pero profesor, no comprendo como pude derrotar a Voldemort – El profesor dirigió un furtiva mirada a Hermione, luego a Ron _

_- Eso es algo que debes descubrir tu mismo Harry – hizo una pausa – te sugiero que emprendas una búsqueda en tu interior y una vez que aclares tus pensamientos, tendrás tu respuesta. Ahora descansa. _

Durante los siguientes años he estado tan ocupado deteniendo fuertes rebeliones de mortifagos que se niegan a que su señor a sido vencido, Me gusta mi trabajo, no puedo negarlo, no me imagino haciendo otra cosa, pero era hora de buscar esa respuesta ¿cómo libre aquella batalla, para qué salí vivo sí mi destino se había cumplido?

Ahora conozco la respuesta, siempre estuvo frente a mi, _"la única constante en mi vida_" si bien es cierto, ella es mucho mas que sólo eso, es mi mejor amiga, mi conciencia, mi complemento, mi todo; es parte de mi.

Sostengo la carta en mis manos y sé que es hora de regresar, incluso en este viaje, jamás me dejo solo.

He estado en muchos sitios inimaginables para cualquier muggle, incluso para cualquier mago, pero es ahora , cuando escucho la forma en que mi nombre sale de tus labios cuando comprendo que _en la infinidad del tiempo y del espacio, me alegra haber compartido esta época y vida contigo. _

- Feliz Navidad Hermione – dijo tímidamente desde la puerta de su oficina

La chica castaña se levanto rápidamente y fue a él y le dio un abrazo, como para comprobar que aquello no era una ilusión, Harry respondió, ambos abrazándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Volviste – estaba tan feliz que no pudo contener las lagrimas. Se separo un poco de él, sin deshacer el abrazo, seco sus lagrimas - ¿Encontraste es algo Harry?

- La verdad no – la chica alzó una ceja – no necesitaba buscarlo, siempre estuvo aquí y vine por él

- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Tú – y por sorpresa, la beso.

Tocar sus labios fue tocar el cielo, pero el sentimiento se intensifico cuando ella respondió. Comprendí en ese momento que la magia existe, no necesitas una varita para ello, en verdad existe.

- ¡Papi¡papi! – una aguda vocecilla me saca de mis recuerdos - ¡Mida! El abuedo me regado una ecoba

- Papá¿cómo conseguiste una escoba? – Hermione cuestionó

- Que no sea un brujo no significa que no tengo mis trucos bajo la manga¿eh?

- Gracias – dijo sinceramente – la has hecho muy feliz

- Verla tan contenta es mi mejor recompensa...

Miro a mi pequeña niña y no puedo evitar evocar aquella Navidad en que recibí mi mejor regalo de Navidad, aquella noche donde aprendí que la verdadera magia existe, y se llama amor.

_**Fin**_

****

* * *

Y colorin colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Les gusto? no les gusto? su opinion es muy valiosa! Dejen review please!

Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review - Review

Feliz Año 2006!


End file.
